


Get Used To This

by afteriwake



Series: Don't Know What You've Got Till... [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Annoyed Aiden Burn, Danny is a tease, Developing Aiden Burn/Danny Messer, Developing Relationship, Dipping And Kissing, F/M, Flirty Danny Messer, Laughter, POV Danny, POV Danny Messer, Post Episode: s02e16 Cool Hunter, Pre Episode: s02e17 Nechrophilia Americana, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Danny shows Aiden just what kind of romantic streak he's got.





	Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the **stagesoflove** claim " _Stages Of Change - adaptation_."

"You know, I do realize you're a natural flirt, but can you at least hold off on doing it in front of me?" Aiden walked into her apartment, Danny maybe two steps behind her. She took off her jacket and tossed it onto the couch.

He shut the door behind him. "Didn't mean to offend."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm no good at this non-relationship type of thing we've got going, Danny. I'm really not."

"Think of it this way...I'm not with anyone else right now, neither are you...let's see where it goes. Consider this taking it slow."

"Yeah. _Real_ slow." She grinned at him though, the sort of grin that said he made his point and should just shut up now before he annoyed her.

His eyes were sparkling slightly as he walked up to her. "I just figure we don't really know when someone's going to come by and sweep you off your feet, so I should enjoy this while it lasts."

"Or when the new girl actually thinks you're serious when you flirt with her," Aiden added.

"Yeah, well, I'm putting a stop to that."

Aiden blinked. "That's news to me."

"It's not fair, you know? Lindsay's nice and all, but..." He shrugged. "I'm not really interested. Honest. Hell, I spend more time talking about _you_ than I probably should."

She smiled at him. "If you were at all the romantic type, I'd say that was pretty sweet of you."

He took a few more steps towards her, got close. "You have no clue about my romantic streak, Burn. Not a one."

She laughed slightly. "Fine. Show me."

He swept her into his arms, dipped her and kissed her, one of those passionate, breath-stealing kisses that are always shown in movies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on until he got the two of them back in an upright position. Then he let her go and walked into her kitchen, whistling to himself while she stood in place speechless.

But only for a moment. "You, Messer, are _evil_!"

His laughter rang loud and clear through her apartment, and she grinned. He could get used to this, he thought to himself as he got himself something to drink. He could get used to the whole idea of being with Aiden, commitment and all, if it'd be like this most of the time.


End file.
